gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2010/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
July *'July 01' - Shop Update: Kimonos & Samurai Gear *'July 02' - Don't miss the Anime Expo Webcast! *'July 02' - EI Report: Timmy *'July 06' - Convention Tour: Connecticon 2010! *'July 06' - Cash Shop Update: Summer Bride & Groom *'July 07' - Cash Shop Update: New Rapid EI - Checkmate *'July 09' - EI Report: Shadowlegend, Imaginary Friend & Checkmate *'July 12' - Toxic Drop: Clean Up Oil Blobs to Discover Hidden Animals *'July 13' - Canadian Cash Cards Contain Comely Critter *'July 14' - Contest Time: Virtually Get Rich & Famous in < 30 Seconds *'July 15' - July's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'July 16' - Cash Shop Update: New Animated Item - Shadow Gem *'July 16' - EI Report: Secret Retreat, Checkmate *'July 20' - Convention Tour: San Diego Comic-Con 2010! *'July 20' - CI: Behold the Wrath of Gaia! *'July 23' - Join Gaia's 2010 User-Run Ball! *'July 23' - EI Report: Compass of Seidh, Timmy, Case of Pietro *'July 26' - Cash Shop Update: New Celestial Goodies *'July 27' - New Feature: Profile Commenting enhanced. *'July 27' - Gaiku Contest: Make an Awesome Gaia Haiku & Win Big! *'July 27' - Convention Tour: Otakon 2010! *'July 28' - New Shop: Buttercup Cafe *'July 29' - Toxic Drop: Help Choose a Charity! *'July 29' - Cash Shop Update: A Strange Encounter with Forteanagoria! *'July 30' - EI Report: Shadowlegend, Imaginary Friend & Forteanagoria *'July 31' - Join Us for the 2010 Otakon Panel Webcast August *'August 02' - Tipping: Not Just for Cows Anymore! *'August 03' - Convention Tour: Gencon 2010! *'August 03' - New Rapid EI: Pistolera *'August 04' - $25 Cash Cards Now at Gamestop *'August 06' - Cash Shop Update: Take Flight with Air Gaia! *'August 06' - EI Report: Pistolera, Secret Retreat *'August 10' - Cash Shop Update - Yin and Yang Goodies *'August 11' - Shop Update: Summery Beach Stuff! *'August 13' - Cash Shop Update: EI Bundle #5 *'August 13' - EI Report: Pistolera, Forteanagoria & Timmy *'August 15' - August's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'August 16' - Wrath of Gaia Leaving Cash Shop *'August 16' - Create-a-Belt Contest: We have a new winner! *'August 17' - Gaia Meet-Ups: Come Hang Out with us in Houston, Texas! *'August 17' - Gai-ku Contest: We Have Winners! *'August 18' - Cash Shop Update: Frontier Skies Guide Gear! *'August 20' - EI Report: Pistolera & Imaginary Friend *'August 21' - Ascend to the Final Reign! *'August 23' - Gaians Gone Wild! - Thanks for Watching *'August 24' - Convention Tour: Fan Expo Canada 2010! *'August 25' - The Emmy Awards: Join us for a Live Chat! *'August 27' - Cash Shop Update - Fox & Hound *'August 27' - Evolving Item Report - Secret Retreat and Pistolera *'August 29' - Tonight: Live Emmys Chat Thread! *'August 30' - Cash Shop Update: New Rapid EI - Lumiere Noire *'August 31' - Contest Winners: Virtually Get Rich & Famous in < 30 Seconds *'August 31' - New Achievements: Whoops! September *'September 02' - Final Reign is leaving the Cash Shop soon! *'September 02' - Cosplay Contest Winners Announced *'September 03' - EI Report: Forteanagoria, Timmy & Lumiere Noire *'September 08' - Animated Items: Twinkling Prism Charm & Jelly Bubblepop *'September 10' - EI Report: Imaginary Friend & Lumiere Noire *'September 10' - Special Discount on New Animated Items! *'September 13' - Salon Update - Hot New Dos *'September 13' - Convention Tour: Anime Weekend Atlanta 2010! *'September 13' - AutoCash: Get Gaia Cash & More Every Month! *'September 14' - Spend Your Wing Stickers in the Treehouse! *'September 14' - Cash Shop Cleanup: Tons of Items Leaving on 9/16 *'September 15' - September's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'September 16' - Earn some Gaia Cash helping us test new sponsored offers! *'September 17' - EI Report: Lumiere Noire & Secret Retreat Mini-Evolution *'September 17' - Run Away to the Cirque du Gothique *'September 21' - New Contest: Posting for Millions *'September 21' - Gaia Meet-Ups: Las Vegas, Nevada! *'September 22' - MiniWings Giveaway! *'September 22' - Cash Shop Update - Punk Academy *'September 23' - Fresh Fashions at Kalamari Kastle *'September 24' - TOS Update *'September 24' - EI eport: Forteanagoria, Timmy & Lumiere Noire *'September 27' - Cash Shop + Gold Shop Update: Flamenco, Matadors & More *'September 27' - Gaians Gone Wild Webcast: Thanks for watching! / Gaians Gone Wild Webcast: Watch & Win BIG! *'September 28' - Compare Your Scores in Frontier Skies *'September 29' - MiniWing Contest: Last Chance for September! October *'October 01' - EI Report: Apprentice Charm & Secret Retreat *'October 04' - Best Friend Forever - World Animal Day Special *'October 05' - Red Devil MiniWing Winners! *'October 05' - Convention Tour: New York Comic-Con & Live Webcast! *'October 06' - Cirque du Gothique is Moving On! *'October 06' - New Cash Card Bonus: Spooky Imp Hoodie *'October 07' - Posting for Millions Update *'October 07' - Bonus October MiniWing Contest *'October 08' - EI Report: Apprentice Charm *'October 08' - Gold Shop Update: Halloween Stuff! *'October 09' - NY Comic Con: Watch the Masquerade Webcast! *'October 11' - Nominate Gaia in the Mashable Awards! *'October 11' - Bonus for Gaia Supporters: Opt-out of Ads *'October 12' - Preview New Items More Easily *'October 12' - New PayPal Bonus: Cornes Demonique *'October 13' - Escape from Hell Prison *'October 15' - October's Monthly Collectibles Are Here! *'October 15' - EI Report: Apprentice Charm & Forteanagoria *'October 18' - Coming Soon on Gaia *'October 18' - Gaians Gone Wild Webcast: Thanks for watching! *'October 19' - Share Some <3 in the Forums! *'October 20' - Cash Shop Update: Oktoberfest Fun! *'October 20' - Tiles: The Hot New Game at Gaia! *'October 21' - AutoCash: Now Supporting PayPal! *'October 22' - More MiniWings Raffle Tickets Released! *'October 22' - EI Report: Case of Pietro, Timmy, Apprentice Charm *'October 25' - Cash Shop Update: Requiem *'October 25' - Halloween Costume Contest *'October 26' - Convention Tour: London MCM Expo 2010! *'October 26' - Election 2010 Poll *'October 26' - Grave Danger Manga *'October 27' - Red Devil MiniWing Reminder *'October 28' - Prepare yourselves for GRAVE DANGER! *'October 28' - zOMG Halloween Event: Jack's Back *'October 29' - Costume Contest Going on Now! *'October 29' - Puzzles for Hope Puzzle Contest *'October 29' - Animated Items: Three Brand-New Items Arrive! *'October 29' - EI Report: Owlpocalypse! November *'November 02' - Gaians Gone Wild! Webcast: Watch Now & Win Big, New Items! / Gaians Gone Wild! Webcast: Thanks! See you next year! *'November 03' - A Scientific Breakthrough! *'November 03' - Cash Cards Come to Shoppers Drug Mart *'November 05' - EI Report: Forteanagoria & Anesidora's Woe *'November 08' - October's Red Devil MiniWing Winners *'November 09' - Earn Gaia Cash With Our New Offer Providers *'November 09' - Inventory Search has been expanded! *'November 09' - Hell Prison CI left the Cash Shop on 10/09. *'November 10' - New Chance Item: Neon Core *'November 12' - Heads Up: New Login Screen *'November 12' - EI Report: Timmy & Anesidora's Woe *'November 15' - November's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'November 16' - Cash Shop: Tons of items leaving on 11/19! *'November 17' - Gaia Forums » GAIA Community » Heaven *'November 18' - Cash Shop Update: Fall Bride and Groom *'November 19' - EI Report: Deinocti's Oath & Anesidora's Woe *'November 19' - Prize and Joy Gets New Prizes *'November 22' - Cash Shop: Black Friday Madness! *'November 23' - New Offers: Peanut Labs & Gambit *'November 24' - EI Report: Deinocti's Oath, Anesidora's Woe & Forteanagoria *'November 24' - Red Devil MiniWings: A New Way to Win *'November 25' - Diedrich's Turkey Giveaway *'November 26' - Black Friday Special: Bundle Super Sale *'November 29' - Cash Shop: The Blackest Monday Ever December *'December 01' - Cash Shop Update: New Evolving Item - Antique Shop *'December 02' - Neon Core is Shipping Out *'December 03' - EI Report: Deinocti's Oath, Timmy and Sugarsuite *'December 06' - Merry Modmas! *'December 07' - Help Gaia Win a Mashable Award *'December 07' - November's Red Devil MiniWings Winners *'December 08' - New PayPal Bonus Item: Capelet Demonique *'December 08' - New Chance Item: Bitter Frost *'December 09' - New Bonus Item When You Complete an Offer *'December 10' - EI Report: Deinocti's Oath, Sugarsuite *'December 13' - New Charity CI: Revolution Dawn *'December 14' - Bonus Items for Autocash & Gaia Cash Customers! *'December 14' - New Item in Crystal Box: Polar Bear Hat *'December 15' - December's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'December 16' - zOMG! Coliseum is ready for battle! *'December 17' - zOMG! Video Contest Coming Soon *'December 17' - EI Report: New Bundle, Sugarsuite, Forteanagoria & Antique *'December 20' - Revolution Dawn Leaving Today *'December 20' - Gold Shop Update: Winter Apparel & Garage Sale! *'December 22' - EI Report: Sugarsuite's Finale! *'December 22' - Super Prize: The Ultimate Random Box! *'December 28' - Cash Shop Update - Rococo Pastoral *'December 30' - EI Report: Antique Shop Category:Years/Split